Public Holiday
by Stella-luna1616
Summary: Mikan is determined to pull off a mission with Anna and Nonoko. She hasn't done anything rebellious since her campaign against Natsume. Find out how she fakes a fight with her friends, eats Black Orange and gets the shock of her life. One shot. RxR.


**Hi everyone!**

**This is my very first one-shot so i hope you all enjoy this!**

**I wrote this to commemorate pupil free days in Australia. Every term- at the end of the school holiday theres is a pupil free day- where teachers go to school to plan the curriculm.**

**This also reminds me of my friends- as well my stupidity, especially when I forget things**

**-Usual Disclaimer-**

* * *

Public holiday

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other. It had been 6 years since they had graduated and they were looking through their high school photo album. They stopped at the very first photograph.

It was a picture of Natsume, and Mikan -with a curious looking Anna and Nonoko hiding behind a large bush. Mikan had her arms crossed and was yelling at Natsume. He was clutching his sides in laughter and pointing at her.

Mikan leaned across the couch to Natsume.

"Hey remember this moment? You were so mean!" Mikan told Natsume.

Natsume burst out laughing.

"Yeah- It was a pretty hilarious event!"

A little girl ran to the couch and literally jumped between them. She smiled broadly and looked curiously at the very first picture.

"Mummy…. Daddy….. what happened there?"

Mikan and Natsume shared a look.

"Well….. let me begin."

* * *

Mikan stared outside as Jinno-sensei droned on about equations. She was getting so sick of the every day routines of school. It was almost the same everyday. It was very easy for her mind to start wandering around and thinking about different things. She looked over to Natsume. He was scribbling in a notebook. Mikan looked closer. He literally was drawing circles over and over again.

That's how bored everyone was.

When the bell rang everyone practically ran out of the classroom. Mikan was one of the first to break out of the room and into the courtyard. She absorbed every bit of sunshine that she could- there was absolutely no sunshine in a classroom. Since Hotaru was on another science and technology conference- she had become closer friends with Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey guys" Mikan yawed and murmured at the same time.

"Hey Mikan" they said simultaneously.

Mikan sat down on the bench at stared that the sky.

"Oh my gosh! You know what? Sweet Berry is opening for the first time in Central town. I hear on the very first day they practically give out everything for free!" Anna exclaimed.

Mikan sat up straight. This was exactly what she needed. A break- free from boring lessons and awful assignments. A day just shopping and playing around Central Town with her friends.

"Yeah- too bad its on a school day." Nonoko made a face.

Mikan heaved a sigh. The perfect opportunity gone.

She suddenly sat up.

"Wait- what if we jig school?" Mikan's eyes widened as she said this.

Anna and Nonoko stood up and stared at her.

"Are you serious? I mean jigging school is like – a total no-no." Anna exclaimed

Mikan stood up as well.

"I know. Its not that bad. We can all just pretend that we were sick and sneak out the back window. Its really low and the nurse always keep one of those weird-looking footstool things. And then we can creep out of campus and into central town." Mikan exclaimed.

"Hang on- wouldn't the nurse notice and tell on us?" Anna asked

"Not if we give her a note saying that we went back to our dorm!" Nonoko joined in on the debate.

"Yeah!" Mikan agreed

Anna- the critic- questioned, "Then what if the nurse checks our dorm and finds out that we're not there? Another thing- what if Jinno- sensei marks the roll and then realizes that we're ALL not there. Wouldn't that just look suspicious?"

Mikan raised her arm- ready for another argument. She then lowered it at snail pace. Anna had a point. Jinno could very well tell that something was up since ALL three of them were gone. He could tell that -when Hotaru left for the science meeting- she was getting closer to Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan DID have a reputation for being a bit of a rebel and getting caught wasn't in her future "to-do" list.

By this time Nonoko had returned to her previous depressed state- thinking about that big sale. And yet Mikan hadn't given up yet.

"Screw Jinno-sensei and the nurse. We all haven't done something rebellious since the time we held that campaign against Natsume! Yes we don't have Hotaru here- but we can pull this off right?" Mikan yelled.

Anna quickly place her hand on Mikan's mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Do you want the whole place to hear?"

"Uh…no." Mikan looked sheepishly at her friends.

Nonoko was already deep in thought. In the time that her friends were weighing out the positive parts and the negative parts of the mission- she had already worked out the mission. And yes it was a mission- dangerous, with the end result being positive and had imaginary suspenful background music.

"GUYS!" Nonoko raised her voice for the first time.

Mikan and Anna stopped bickering for a minute.

"What?"

"Okay, I've worked my way around all of this. Here's what we do. First of all we act like we've had a massive fight. This has to convince Jinno as well as everyone else that we are no longer friends. This way when we all claim that we're "sick" at the same time- they won't suspect us"

Mikan nodded with approval at this.

"Second of all- Anna needs to make a cake infused with Black orange. Black Orange gives you the appearance that you have a VERY bad case of influenza and hayfever- but the symptoms wear away in a few hours- perfect for our situation. This way we can get a sick note and be 'sent' to our dorms."

Anna made a face then replied, " Hey, isn't Black Orange one of the worst tasting things on earth? That's why no one will ever use it to fake a sickness. Apparently the taste is SO bad that people would rather go to SCHOOL than to taste it."

Nonoko replied, "Yeah that's true- but I've got some lavender syrup. If we infuse the two and heat it- it should still give the same effects without the bad taste."

Mikan smiled broadly.

"You're both geniuses!"

* * *

Mikan- currently-

"For the next week our trio worked hard to pull off the mission. During our first 'best friends-no-more' plan- it went to the point where we started to throw bottles of water at each other and yelling "YOU"RE SUCH A PIG!" at each other. And yes that was the actual bottles filled with water.

Throughout the week from that point on- I was hanging out with Ruka, Anna was hanging out with Sumire and Nonoko was hanging out with Yuu. During the nights we would meet up to see if the plan was running smoothly. We tasted the black Orange infused with lavender – which Nonoko had spent all night making- and it lasted exactly 2 and half hours. It really did give us that look you get when you're sick- without that awful taste!"

The little girl tugged on Mikan's shirt, "Mummy!"She whined, "Just tell me about the mission!"

Natsume jutted in, "this is the best bit, honey"

* * *

On the day of the mission, Mikan had tried her best to look as awful as she possibly could. She had just taken the Black orange and was waiting for the effects. They had decided that Nonoko was to be the first to go down to the sick bay- within 15 minutes Anna would go- followed closely by Mikan. This would create the effect that they were contagious and that one had given it to the other.

Once Mikan was sure of the time and her appearance she trudged down to the sick bay. On sight the nurse immediately hopped up and pushed Mikan into a sick bay bed. Next to her – Mikan could see that both of her friends were lying on the beds with thermometers in their mouths and a blanket. Yes! She thought. Its working!

"Sweet Poppycock! That's the third one today!" the nurse exclaimed, " Must be a new virus that's contagious- wait contagious…" she trailed off, slowly realizing that she could catch the same illness.

"Alright! You all can go to your rooms! I'll give you a sick pass and just- stay in you rooms" she said rather quickly and hurried out of the bay leaving behind three sick passes.

Mikan looked at her friends. They gave her what could be defined as a wide smile- but the effects of the black orange were very effective. Instead of smiling they looked like they were grimacing.

"Lets go!" Mikan whispered.

The three grabbed their passes and hurried out of the bay. Once they were out they ran towards Mikan's dorm- since it was the nearest. Once inside they grabbed their clothes from her wardrobe- which they had placed there the previous night- and changed. Nonoko's effects wore off the quickest.

The three then ran towards the 10:39 bus to central town. They had all recovered then but still had the risk of being caught- or late for their bus.

"C'mon guys! We have 2 minutes!" Mikan yelled.

Immediately the other two quickened their pace and began sprinting. When they arrived at the bus stop the bus was just leaving. But after a 10 second show of three girls chasing after the bus- the driver decided to stop and let them on.

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief once she sat down on the bus seat.

Nonoko and Anna were all panting like crazy. They weren't exactly the "athletic" type. But when we all arrived at central Town- our panting stopped. Half the town was dressed up for the opening of Sweet Berry. There were flyers and banners and even a massive blow- up sign!

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight of "80% OFF". She only had the bare minimum allowance and this would allow her to buy 3 times more things than she normally would.

When they stepped out- they took another moment to take all of it in.

"WOW!" Anna exclaimed.

"woah." Nonoko whispered.

In a split second the three of them ran towards the store. It was the biggest store that they ever saw. It sold EVERYTHING! From stationary to clothes to shoes- it was all there. Mikan held up a pencil.

In big letters it wrote " THAT'S WRITE!"

Mikan laughed loudly. Nonoko stared at her in disbelief.

"What is so funny about that?"

Mikan wiped her eyes, "Because its supposed to be 'right' but they substituted it for a 'write'. Get it? Cause it's a pencil!" Mikan burst out laughing again.

Anna and Nonoko burst out laughing as well- but at Mikan's stupidity and the fact that she found that funny.

The three tried on countless skirts, shirts and dresses. There was so many compliments being thrown around and clothes being tossed, so that by the end- when they all trudged out- they were all and completely exhausted.

"I am so tired. Wait what time is it?" Mikan asked

Anna lifted her wrist.

"Ummm… about half past 2"

"So you guys look tired." Natsume commented as he walked by.

"Yeah we ar-" Mikan sat up suddenly.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Mikan yelled and pointed at Natsume, Ruka and all their friends.

"Cause we are?" Ruka said uncertainly.

Mikan calmed down a little- figuring that they jigged school as well,

"So what did you guys do? Did it involve any Black Orange? Fake- fighting with you're friends?"

Natsume looked confused now.

"Okay. WHAT are you talking about?" He said- with an annoyed look on his face

"Jigging School of course! Didn't you guys do it as well? WE pretended that we had a fight and then ate black orange so that the nurse would give us sick passes. You?"

Natsume looked at Ruka and exchanged a glance. Suddenly both burst out laughing.

Now Nonoko and Anna looked confused as well.

"What's so funny?" Nonoko asked.

"Haahahahh…. cause you guys went through all that trouble...hahahahaha…. and it's a PUBLIC HOLIDAY!" Natsume said through a fit of laughter.

"WHAT!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

Hotaru returned from her Science conference and looked around for Mikan. She figured that Mikan must be in Central town since Sweet Berry was opening. She looked around and finally found her in the middle of the courtyard yelling at Natsume.

Intrigued- she whipped out her camera and hid behind a bush. She saw that Nonoko and Anna were hiding behind the bush- obviously thinking that from there- they couldn't be seen.

"Boo."Ruka whispered. Hotaru didn't even flinch, "Damn, that never works."

He looked at the scene in front of them. Ruka gave a chuckle that made Hotaru's heart skip a beat.

"That's a long story."

"Whatever. Tell me later. Move so that I can take a photo of this." Hotaru said.

Hotaru positioned the camera so that both Mikan and Natsume were in the frame and snapped a picture.

It was a picture of Natsume, and Mikan - with a curious looking Anna and Nonoko hiding behind a large bush. Mikan had her arms crossed and was yelling at Natsume. He was clutching his sides in laughter and pointing at her.

* * *

Ruka pulled on Hotaru arm and led her to a café.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.

"You said that I could 'tell you later'. Now is 'later' "Ruka replied and sat her down in her seat.

The waitress came immediately.

"What can I do for the happy couple?"

Hotaru looked away and blushed- while Ruka took a picture of it.

* * *

"And that's what happened….." Mikan finished.

"So…. You and Daddy met for the first time in this photo." The little girl asked.

Natsume frowned.

"Well no. We knew each other from school and but didn't know each other very well. I mean- I thought that your mother was stuck up." Natsume confessed.

Mikan slapped Natsume's shoulder.

"And I thought that you were very arrogant."

The two stared down at the picture again and thought about Mikan's stupidity, Nonoko's chemistry skills and of the time that they first REALLY met each other.

* * *

**Its DONE!**

**Loved it? Hated it? I won't know if ya dont leave a review ^^**

**if you did like it, please tell me if you would like me to turn this into a short one-shot series where i explain the story behind each photo in their special photo albulm.**

**THE REASON WHY MIKAN DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY.**

**this isn't mentioned in the story, but this is sort of an extra. Because Sweet Berry's opening was so big- the teachers wanted to go to central town as well. in that sense- the whole school wanted to go to the sale. So school was cancelled. Keep in mind that this is happening in my own little world- so don't expect it to happen it real life!**

**Mikan was so caught up in the mission that she didn't realise it when they annouced it during class. ironically- it was annouced during their first "FAKE FIGHT" so they wouldn't have heard anyway.**

**Thank you for reading. I'll be happy to accept any critisim, advice, answer some of your questions etc.**

**Please review**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-Stella-luna**


End file.
